I can't stop these feelings
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Scott has two admirers but can only date one, who will he love and who will he hurt? Pentatonix Sup3rfruit Superfruit Scott hoying Mitch grassi Kevin osusla Avi Kaplan Kirstie Maldonado Esther Kaplan rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Kirstie laid in her bed staring at the ceiling of her apartment after getting back from tour. One thing was on her mind. Scott. She sighed and pulled out her diary and opened a clean page and began writing.

 _Ever since tour has ended I can't stop thinking about him. This crush is different. It's stronger than any other one I've had before. I know he's gay and will never date me but the way he looks at me with his perfect deep blue eyes just makes me melt inside. I love laughing with him making jokes about high school and our band mates. OMG his hair! The blonde strands that stay perfectly on top of his head all day. Ugh I need to talk to someone about this. I'll talk to Mitch later, he's good with boy problems. What ever I'm just going to make coffee to try to keep my mind off this stupid crush on this stupid guy. bye. I'll write later._

Kirstie sighed and put her diary back in her nightstand drawer. After minute she finally convinced herself to get out of bed. She made a cup of coffee then called Mitch hoping he would be awake.

Mitch was woken by a buzzing sound so he looked to see Kirstie was calling him. "Hello?" Mitch said groggily into the phone. "Mitch I can't sleep, I need you to some over. it's boy problems" Kirstie begged from the other end of the phone. "OK. I'm on my way" Mitch yawned and hung up the phone. He just quickly threw basketball shorts and a t-shirt on along with a backwards hat and his converse. He grabbed his keys and phone then left for Kirstie's apartment.

Mitch arrived at Kirstie apartment and they sat at the table "ok you better tell me everything and not hesitate because you woke me up at five in the morning" Mitch told Kirstie so Kirstie handed him a cup of coffee. "I have a crush. On a gay guy" Kirstie told him "oh, these kind of crushes suck, who is it?" Mitch asked "Scott" Kistie mumbled beginning to blush. "Oh my god are you serious! how long have you liked him?" Mitch asked with a mix of excitement and worry. "I don't know, I guess I've always liked him but never really noticed that I like him more than just a friend last night when I couldn't sleep" Kirstie explained then took a sip of her coffee. "I can let you in one something that only I know about Scott?" Mitch asked quietly "sure" Kirstie nodded "You can't tell because Scott only trusts me and certain people" Mitch explained then took a sip of coffee. "Scott isn't exactly gay. he likes girls and guys" Mitch told Kirstie "so you think I will have a shot with him?" Kirstie asked getting a little exited "you might, just give it time" Mitch smiled then his phone buzzed. "haha I've gotta go back home, Scott needs my help" Mitch chuckled and got up. "alright, thanks for coming over" Kirstie smiled before Mitch left.

After the door closed Kirstie did a little happy dance. Kirstie danced around thinking about Scott until she tripped on the coffee table and face planted. "Oww" Kirstie groaned as she laid on the floor. She just laid there on the floor smiling at the ceiling thinking she might actually have a chance with Scott.

Scott was stood in front of his closet in his underwear wondering what he should wear. He sighed and just put on black basketball shorts and a tank top. He didn't feel like putting contacts in so he just grabbed his glasses off the shelf and went out to the living room. "Hey what did you need my help with?" Mitch asked as he walked through the front door. "I have a crush on a girl and I need your help" Scott explained "I'm sorry but I'm a pure gay, the only experience with dating a girl was in high school when I dated Kirstie. Go to Avi or Kevin" Mitch told Scott "well you're just the best best friend in the world aren't you?" Scott said sarcastically "I. Am. Gay. I don't know how to ask a girl out or what they like to do on dates. I'm good a gossip and talking about feelings and stuff but not with relationship advice" Mitch chuckled "fine then let's talk because I really need to tell you this" Scott sighed so they both sat down.

"tell me! tell me! tell me who you like" Mitch smirked "I think I want to get back with Esther" Scott confessed "whoa, slow down. Stop. that's not going to work. you broke up with her for a guy which only lasted a week so what makes you think she'll go on another date with her?" Mitch asked "well thanks for the support" Scott mumbled sarcastically "I'm telling you not to because you'll hurt someone else by dating her, I know a girl that has a crush on you" Mitch explained "you're going to have to be more specific because that's like every single one of my twitter followers" Scott chuckled "she's one of our good friends but I'm going to let you figure out the rest by yourself" Mitch sighed then went to feed Wyatt.

Esther sat in her kitchen just thinking. "I really miss him, I want to get back together but he broke up with me for a guy" Esther thought as she sipped her coffee. She wondered if she should text him but decided it might be weird so she just sat on the couch watching comedy central. She couldn't quite focus on the tv though. Her mind kept wandering and she ended up thinking about Scott. Ugh these feelings won't stop!


	2. Chapter 2

Scott sat on the couch and just stared blankly out the window. Who was Mitch saying he was going to hurt if he dated Esther again? He has not one clue but he is sure that he likes Esther and regrets breaking up with her. Would Avi get mad at Scott for getting back with his sister again? "Scott!" Mitch snapped his fingers in front of Scott's face forcing him out of his daze. "oh what?" Scott asked confused "We have to go to the recording studio to record some stuff now let's go" Mitch chuckled knowing he was thinking about a girl or boy.

Scott wasn't focused while recording and kept messing up the lyrics. "Scott why don't you take a break, you look distracted" Avi told Scott so Scott left the booth and the room. He saw Esther in the hall and stopped her. "Hey um Esther, I just want to say I'm sorry for doing that to you. It was a huge mistake and I just want to know if you'll give me a second chance?" Scott asked "I was hoping you would say that" Esther smiled "so is that a yes on a date around five thirty?" Scott smiled "Of course" Esther smiled and Scott felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Scott walked back into the recording booth smiling and started recording his part.

Kirstie really wanted to tell Scott she liked her then she over heard Esther talking to Mitch. "oh my gosh Mitch he's taking me on another date tonight, He asked for a second chance" Esther smiled "great" Mitch said nervously and I walked off. She couldn't believe she didn't think about him and Esther. My life is over. "bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Kirstie sighed "bye Kirstie" The rest of the band said and she drove to her apartment.

Kirstie got home then went to her room. She flopped down on her bed and sobbed. Why did she fall for him? What is wrong with her. She went into her bathroom and broke one of her razors. She held the blade to her wrist and made a bunch of cuts on her wrist. She dropped the razor and cried. She ran her wrist under water to wash off the blood and gasped in pain. She went back to her bed and just laid there crying the rest of the night.

Esther smiled as she met Scott outside her apartment. "you look beautiful as always" Scott smiled "thanks you look great also" Esther smiled as Scott opened the car door for her. Scott took her up into the mountains where he had set up a nice picnic by the lake. "Oh my gosh Scott it's perfect" Esther smiled "I'm glad you like it" Scott smiled and they sat down. "hope you brought your bathing suit" Scott smiled "I didn't I'm sorry" Esther frowned "that's ok because neither did I" Scott smirked and offered her some food.

They ate then as the sun started setting Scott glanced at the water and stood up. Scott started undressing and Esther looked at him. "what are you doing?" Esther chuckled as Scott took his jeans off. "going for a swim, why don't you join me" Scott smiled and jumped off the dock into the water in just his underwear. Esther looked at him nervously as he smiled at her "come on, the water is great" Scott tried convincing her "It looks cold and I told you I don't have my bathing suit" Esther said "neither do I but I'm swimming" Scott explained "fine, I'll dip my feet in" Esther said and took her jeans off so the didn't get wet. "take your shirt off too. you'll look even more perfect" Scott smiled "no" Esther denied his request "Please" Scott smiled "No, I'm not going to sit on a dock just in my bra and underwear" Esther told him "well you're half way there so why not? and it's almost dark so nobody is around" Scott explained "no" Esther chuckled "please, for me and because you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I love you" Scott told her causing her to give in. "fine but I'm not swimming" Esther said and took her shirt off. She hung her feet off the dock so they hung in the water.

Scott smirked and swam over to Esther. He grabbed her legs and pulled her into the water. "you're a jerk" Esther said and splashed him. "A jerk that loves you" Scott smiled and moved closer to her. Scott grabbed her hips and connected their lips. Esther closed her eyes and they started making out. Scott messed with the clasp on Esther's bra until it finally came off. he threw it on the dock and smiled. Esther moved her hand down to Scott's underwear and reached inside. They ended up going all the way.

The two laid on the dock naked and tired. "I love you" Scott smiled looking at Esther "I love you too" Esther smiled staring into his deep blue eyes which are barely visible with only the full moon lighting their night. "so will you be my girlfriend?" Scott asked "yes" Esther smiled and he kissed her. "holy shit it's already ten" Scott said pulling his phone out of his pants which are laying next to him. "we should go" Esther smiled and stood up. They both got dressed and Scott packed the picnic up then they walked out to the car.

Scott walked Esther up to her apartment and smiled before she walked inside. "I love you. see you tomorrow" Scott smiled "I love you too, thanks for the amazing night" Esther smiled and Scott kissed her before walking back out to his car.

Scott got back to Mitch and his apartment and walked in smiling. "well you're back late" Mitch said "it was the best date ever" Scott smiled "cool" Mitch said flatly so Scott rolled his eyes and went into his room to change into his pajamas. He laid in bed and smiled at the ceiling. He soon drifted to sleep thinking about Esther and how much fun their date was.

Kirstie got to the recording studio and saw Scott kissing Esther. She managed not to let it get to her at the moment and just walk past. She sighed and sat down "Scott?" Mitch simply asked "yeah" Kirstie sighed and Mitch hugged her. "I'm so sorry" Mitch apologized "it's not your fault that I'm just his friend" Kirstie sighed then Scott and Esther walked in. "ok let's start recording, Scott you're up" Kevin said so Esther sat next to me and we watched Scott record his part.

Kirstie was walking out to her car when Esther ran up next to her. "hey Kirstie" Esther smiled and looked back to see Scott wasn't around. "hey" Kirstie mumbled "listen, I know you have a crush on Scott and if you even try to make a move on him then I will get you, you got it?" Esther threatened "ok" Kirstie nodded and got in her car.

Kirstie went back to her apartment and cried. She couldn't believe Esther was threatening her about Scott. She went into her bathroom and started cutting again. She hates living right now. She just wanted to die. She sat on the bathroom floor, wrists bleeding and sobbing. Why was she doing this over a guy? She felt like shit, like she was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

/one and a half months later\

Esther hasn't been feeling normal but hasn't had a fever or anything for the past month or so. She suddenly remembered the date she went on with Scott and freaked out. She ran to the store and picked up some tests.

"Shit" Esther said as the test showed positive. She's pregnant, how is she going to tell Scott? She thought to invite him over and tell him. Someone knocked her door so she set the test on the bathroom counter and answered the door. "Um hey Avi what are you doing here?" Esther asked nervously. "just wanted to hang out and I brought you some dinner" Avi smiled "Oh ok, thanks" Esther said and they went to the table.

"so have you heard about touring again?" Esther asked "uh no not really. I think we might tour again in two or three months" Avi replied taking a bite of his food. "we need to plan to see mom and dad soon. it's been like a year since we last saw them" Esther pointed out "Pentatonix isn't doing anything this weekend so we could drive down together then" Avi smiled "sounds great" Esther smiled "I gotta use the bathroom. be back in a sec" Avi told Esther so she nodded and he walked to the bathrrom. she remembered the tests she left out on the counter and panicked. She hoped he wouldn't notice them but she knew he would.

Avi sat back down and looked pissed off. "Why are there pregnancy tests on your bathroom counter that are positive?" Avi asked ask calmly as possible which wasn't very calm. "my friend came over and asked if she could do them here so her ex that is moving out didn't find out" Esther lied "why are they on the counter?" Avi asked calming down "I don't know I guess she left them there by accident" Esther continued to lie. "ok well I'm going to go. Kevin and I are rearranging our living room and I don't want him to break anything. the furniture is what I'm worried about" Avi chuckled and stood up. "Ok bye" Esther smiled as he left.

Scott got a text from Esther saying he needed to go over to her apartment as soon as possible because it's urgent. He just put his flip flops on and left. Scott knocked on Esther's door and she allowed him to go into the apartment.

"what's wrong?" Scott asked worried "go into the bathroom" Esther sighed so Scott walked into the bathroom confused then saw the tests on the counter. he saw they were positive and almost freaked out but managed to stay calm. "wait you're pregnant?" Scott asked so Esther nodded "it's mine?" Scott asked so Esther nodded again. "Oh my god your brother is going to kill me along with your parents" Scott said getting stressed out "Avi randomly came over and saw them but I managed to lie and tell him it's one of my friend's" Esther explained and Scott started pacing back and forth. "calm down please" Esther said calmly so Scott hugged her. "I have no idea what we are going to do" Scott said "first we need to stay calm, then we need to figure out if we are going to keep it or not" Esther said "well do you want to have a child?" Scott asked "Yes, no. I don't know. I'm just scared that we might not work with a child and it won't have a father" Esther said "I promise I would never leave you alone with my child" Scott assured her "I hate abortion and giving up a child to a stranger sounds horrible so I guess we can" Esther sighed "don't worry I'm here for you and won't leave you alone with my child" Scott assured her again then his phone rang "hey I've gotta go. Mitch needs my help with something, I love you" Scott smiled slightly "I love you too" Esther sighed and Scott gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Scott finished helping Mitch then sighed "alright spill" Mitch commanded "ok so when I took Esther to the lake for our date we kind of had sex and she is pregnant" Scott sighed and Mitch slapped him. "ow! what the hell?" Scott asked "You're a fucking idiot! You've been spending so much time with Esther you haven't even noticed Kirstie who has been cutting herself because when she wanted to talk to you, you had decided to ask Esther out instead of talking your best friend! Esther threatened Kirstie because she knows that Kirstie likes you and wants to be more than just your friend and you've been so hung up with spending every waking moment with Esther I had to make a Superfruit video by myself because you wouldn't pick up your damn phone! For the past month I've been doing everything we used to do as best fried by myself and it makes me feel like shit so get your head out of your ass and notice your best friends. you've known Esther for four years! I've know you for thirteen years and I sure as hell know that when she decides that she doesn't want you anymore you're going to try coming to me. If you keep ignoring your best friends then I won't help you! You might as well just be a stranger!" Mitch shouted. Scott looked down hurt from the harmful words his best friend just said to him. "I'm sorry Mitch" Scott said quietly "you don't mean that" Mitch grumbled "what do you mean?" Scott asked "those two words don't mean anything unless you are truly sorry. you're not at all sorry that you're blocking me out of your life" Mitch told Scott. "well what do you do when you have a boyfriend? spend like an hour with him then say goodbye?" Scott asked "I spend most of my day with him but I make sure to make time for the people who really matter, my best friend" Mitch explained "I'm sorry and I really mean it. I don't know what else to say because I'm sorry" Scott apologized "I don't know if I forgive you or if you're going to continue blocking me out" Mitch sighed and went into his room. Mitch put his shoes on and left the apartment.

Avi opened the door and saw Mitch standing there. "Um hi, come it" Avi said confused "we need to talk. About Scott and Esther" Mitch told him "ok what's there to talk about?" Avi asked "Scott got Esther pregnant and he's blocking out all of his best friends and he didn't even know Kirstie has been cutting her wrists because she has feelings for Scott and he hasn't even been talking to us very often" Mitch explained "What the hell? He got my sister pregnant!" Avi freaked out "yes, they had sex I a lake a little over a month ago" Mitch said "I'm going to fucking kill them" Avi growled "do it tomorrow" Mitch smirked evilly "oh and Esther told Kirstie to stay away from Scott or else she was going to hurt Kirstie" Mitch added "I'm going to kill them both" Avi grumbled "Well we need to get sleep so deal with them tomorrow. I already yelled at Scott" Mitch sighed "fine" Avi sighed "ok well I'm going home" Mitch said "ok bye" Avi sighed and Mitch went back to his apartment and went to bed.

Scott was walking into the studio when he was pinned against the wall by Avi. "What the hell is wrong with you! I can't believe you got my sister pregnant!" Avi yelled "what the hell Mitch?" Esther asked "I'm sorry but your slutty fake ass has been threatening my best friend and pulling my other best friend away from me because you don't want anyone to talk to him other than you" Mitch told Esther "excuse you but I'm not a slut" Esther replied "well you're pulling my best friend away from the people who really matter in his life" Mitch ranted "what so I'm nothing?" Esther shouted "yes! you need to go kill yourself and your slutty child inside you!" Mitch yelled then felt someone punch him so he looked to see Scott was the one who punched him "that's my child so stop talking shit about it and Esther I'm done with you. We are done. I don't appreciate you threatening my best friend. and you have been pulling me away from my friends" Scott said "I can't believe you!" Esther yelled "You know what you can have the fucking child! After that I don't know you so stay away from me and I want nothing to do with the child" Esther cried "good, you'd be a horrible mother" Scott told her and she stormed off.

Scott sighed and went to find Kirstie. "hey Kirstie, can we talk?" Scott asked sitting next to her "sure" Kirstie replied flatly. "let me see your wrists" Scott commanded so Kirstie sighed and pulled up her sleeve revealing a lot of cuts on her wrists. Scott started tearing up knowing all were from him. "Kirstie...


	4. Chapter 4

"Kirstie, I've been with the wrong person the whole time. I'm so sorry" Scott told Kirstie then leaned in. he connected their lips and Kirstie didn't even hesitate before kissing back. "I've wanted that to happen for a long time" Kirstie smiled when they pulled back. "give me a chance and let me take you out for dinner tonight" Scott smiled "of course, I'll be ready around six" Kirstie smiled "I'll pick you. Dress casual, it won't be too fancy" Scott smiled and walked off.

Kirstie smiled and went into another room to squeal and jump around happily. "are you serious? he broke up for me just so he could date you" Kirstie heard a familiar voice so she spun around to see Esther. "I had nothing to do with this I swear" Kirstie said extremely frightened "well you're going to pay" Esther said and swung a baseball bat at Kirstie but luckily Kirstie ducked preventing the bat from hitting her. Esther kicked Kirstie's knee as hard as she could causing her knee to snap in half. Esther used to work on a ranch so she's extremely strong. Kirstie Screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

The boys heard a scream so they stood there confused then Mitch spoke "that sounded like it came from Kirstie in the other room" Scott immediately started running to the room Kirstie had went into. Scott saw Kirstie laying on the floor with her knee obviously broken. "Avi, Kevin, Mitch!" Scott yelled so they all rushed in. "Oh my god who did this?" Mitch asked "Esther, she got mad because Scott broke up with her and blamed it on me" Kirstie Sobbed and Scott looked at her knee. "we need to get her to a hospital" Kevin said "Kirstie will it hurt if I pick you up?" Scott asked "I don't know" Kirstie cried "OK well it might hurt because I'm going to carry you out to my car" Scott told her so she nodded. Scott bent down on the side which didn't have the broken knee. "Guys grab that piece of wood and my flannel along with some scissors" Scott commanded so Kevin handed him the wood while Mitch got his flannel and Avi got the scissors. Scott carefully put the bored under Kirstie's broken knee and grabbed his flannel. He cut a long strip out of the flannel and tied it to keep the bored secure so Kirstie's knee wouldn't move. He tied about five more strands then went to the side that isn't broken. "ok on three I'm going to pick you up" Scott told Kirstie so she nodded and sniffled.

Scott leaned down and picked up Kirstie bridal style. Kirstie cried out in pain and Avi helped support her leg that's tied to the board. Scott carried Kirstie out to his car and set her in the back seat. He pulled her so she was sitting straight up against the door then carefully closed the door by her feet. Scott jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. Kirstie sat in the back lightly crying. Scott drove quickly to the hospital and parked in front of the door. He handed his keys to Mitch who had jumped out of Avi's car behind him then Scott carefully got Kirstie out of the car and carried her inside. Mitch moved Scott's car so it didn't get towed and went inside.

"Oh my gosh what's wrong?" A nurse asked Scott "her knee is broken" Scott said so the nurse looked at Kirstie's knee. "she needs to get an x-ray and see a doctor right away" the nurse said so Scott followed the nurse to a dark room where he laid Kirstie on a table and the nurse took a few x-rays. "ok does she need a wheel chair or can you carry her to a waiting room?" the nurse asked "I can carry her" Scott replied and looked at Kirstie. "how you doing?" Scott asked Kirstie "ok" Kirstie sniffled and Scott picked her up again.

The rest of Pentatonix walked in and looked at Kirstie. "hey how are you doing?" Mitch asked "better now that my best friends are here to comfort me" Kirstie smiled slightly then the doctor walked in "so, one question. who had the idea to tie her leg to the board?" the doctor asked "I did sir" Scott spoke "well you sir are a genius, if you hadn't then her knee would've been a lot worse" the doctor smiled "thanks" Scott sighed "so, Kirstie we are going to have to put a metal plate in to keep the bone in place then you'll have a cast on your leg. if you want a specific color tell me now because you will be unconscious when we put it on" the doctor said "do you have blue?" Kirstie asked "yes. is that the color you want?" the doctor replied so Kirstie nodded "ok well you're going to have to remove your pants and shirt and change into a hospital gown" the doctor said "Scott stay and help me, the rest of you leave" Kirstie commanded "do you have scissors to cut her pants off with?" Scott asked so the doctor handed him a pair of medical shears. basically scissors made for cutting clothes. Everyone left the room allowing Kirstie her privacy.

"these are my favorite jeans to you have to cut them?" Kirstie asked "I'll buy you new ones when I go to buy myself a new flannel" Scott told her and untied all the strips of cloth holding her leg to the board. He moved the bored out from under her then cut the outside edge of her pant leg on her broken leg. He took her shoes and socks off then pulled on the one not cut pant leg pulling her pants off. Kirstie took her shirt off then Scott helped her button the hospital gown and cover up. "Thanks" Kirstie smiled "no problem, anything for you" Scott smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Scott collected Kirstie's clothes and neatly folded them. "everyone can come back in" Kirstie told Scott so he nodded and allowed everyone to come back inside "ok, I need you to remove all jewelry and if you have contacts in you'll need to take those out" the doctor told Kirstie so she nodded "you don't have your contacts solution or anything to put them in" Mitch pointed out "they are week long contacts and today was my last day with them so just throw them away, I'll wear my glasses when I wake up" Kirstie sighed "Ok Kirstie one person is allowed back to wait for you outside the operating room, take your pick" the nurse said after Kirstie handed all her jewelry to Scott. "Scott!" Kirstie smiled so Scott chuckled and followed the nurse as he wheeled Kirstie to the operating room.

"they are so dating" Mitch said after Kirstie and Scott left the room. "why would you think that?" Kevin asked "the way they have been looking at each other, Scott being the first to get to her, Her allowing Scott to be the only one to see her almost completely naked and Avi's deranged sister who is also Scott's ex breaking her leg after Scott and Kirstie had talked privately" Mitch explained "my sister is not der- well maybe she is because she did just snap Kirstie's leg in half" Avi said "well it's obvious" Mitch smirked "pretty much now what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Kevin asked "work on new music, have a jam session, make up words to songs as we go. I don't know" Mitch suggested then sat in one of the chairs. Kevin and Avi pulled up chairs and they decided just to have a little jam session.

They laughed as Mitch forgot the words to I need your love. "hey you guys sound familiar" A nurse said "well does Pentatonix ring a bell?" Avi asked "oh my gosh, I'm a huge fan, what are you doing here. I'm a nurse and this is considered classified information and if I share it then I will be fired" the nurse asked "Avi's sister which is also Scott's ex-girlfriend snapped Kirstie's leg in half after Scott broke up with her so now Kirstie is in surgery" Mitch explained so the nurse frowned "well I hope she's better soon" the nurse smiled before walking off. They all continued singing t pass time.

Hours later Kirstie was wheeled out of the operating room and back into the waiting area next to Scott. It's a hallway with large spaces in the sides where people who are waiting for surgery wait and their family or friend waits. Scott looked at Kirstie laying still unconscious. He stood up and moved a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead softly and smiled. He looked at her leg and saw she now has a baby blue cast on her leg from her mid thigh to her ankle. "I love you" Scott whispered and sat next to her and held her hand.

About a half hour later Kirstie woke up and moved the oxygen mask off of her face. "hey beautiful" Scott smiled so she smiled slightly and He stood up. Scott planted a kiss on her lips causing her to smile. "I love you Kirstie" Scott smiled but Kirstie was still waking up. "you don't have to say anything back. I know you want to say it back but you're tired from the drugs" Scott told her then the nurse walked in. "hey it's good to see you awake" the nurse smiled so Kirstie nodded slightly. "well I'll to go ahead and take you back to your other room. your friends have been entertaining the nurses by singing for the past few hours while waiting for you" The nurse chuckled causing Kirstie to smiled.

Everyone stood up when they saw Kirstie and Scott come into the room along with the nurse moving the bed. "hey Kirstie" Mitch smiled so she smiled "she's still really tired from the drugs they gave her so she's not talking yet" Scott explained so Mitch, Scott and Avi nodded. "OK. well Kirstie you are going to be on crutches for he next couple months until your knee heals and you can get dressed and leave when ever" the doctor smiled "thank you" Scott smiled and Mitch handed Scott Kirstie's Pikachu onesie. Everyone but Scott left the room and Kirstie smiled.

Scott helped Kirstie get the hospital gown off and carefully got her feet in the onesie. Luckily the onesie fit over her cast. "do you want to keep your bra on or take it off because I'm pretty sure you're going to get home and go straight to bed?" Scott asked "off" Kirstie said weakly so Scott helped her sit up and undid the clasp on the back. He se her bra with her other clothes then Kirstie put her arms through the sleeves of the onesie. Scott zipped up the onesie and handed Kirstie her glasses. She put them on and smiled. Scott handed Kirstie her crutches so she stood up. Kirstie was too tired to use crutches so Scott chuckled and picked her up. "you look adorable" Scott smiled and opened the door. "can you guys grab her stuff and the crutches? she's too drugged to use her crutches" Scott asked so the three boys walked into the room.

Mitch picked up her clothes and smirked at Kevin and Avi. "She let him see her with out a bra" Mitch whispered "they are so dating" Avi whispered and grabbed her jewelry while Kevin grabbed the crutches. They walked out and put her stuff in the trunk of Scott's car.

Kirstie was in the back seat, Scott was driving and Mitch was in the passenger's seat. "So you two are dating" Mitch smirked "is it that obvious?" Scott asked "to others, no. to your best friends, yes" Mitch replied "what ever" Scott chuckled and they drove in silence for a few minutes "Kirstie, you're going to stay with Mitch and I so I can keep an eye on you and help you with what ever you want" Scott told Kirstie "Ok" Kirstie mumbled sleepily.

Scott carried Kirstie up to his room and laid her in his bed "you can have my room until you're back to normal. I'll sleep on the couch" Scott explained. "no, I want you to stay with me tonight" Kirstie said a little quicker than she hoped. "you sure?" Scott asked so she nodded. Scott changed into his pajamas which consists of his white floral pajama shorts and no shirt. Scott laid next to Kirstie and she cuddled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted to sleep together.

Kirstie woke up in the middle of the night in pain and she didn't want to wake up Scott so she silently cried to herself. "hey what's wrong?" Scott asked causing her to jump. "My leg hurts, sorry if I woke you" Kirstie sniffled "the pain medicines they gave you wore off. I'll get you some ibuprofen" Scott said and got up. Kirstie stared at his abs as he stretched then walked into the bathroom. Scott got a glass of water and two ibuprofen tablets for Kirstie. "thank you and sorry for waking you up" Kirstie smiled slightly "It's fine. I will wake up any hour for you, even if you want to talk about a weird dream you were having or just wanted to say hi" Scott explained and Kirstie set the water glass on the nightstand. They laid back down and Scott kissed Kirstie's forehead. "I love you too, Scott" Kirstie whispered remembering what Scott said when she woke up. Scott smiled and they drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch went to wake Scott up but he wasn't on the couch like he said he would be so Mitch smirked and grabbed his phone. He quietly opened the door to Scott's room and saw Kirstie cuddled up asleep with Scott. He took a picture and let them sleep.

TEXT- FROM: MITCH TO: AVI AND KEVIN- they are sleeping together! and they told me last night that they are dating! it's so adorable

Mitch smirked and decided to make a run to starbucks before waking up Scott and Kirstie.

Scott woke up to what felt like someone drawing on his chest and stomach lightly but it was just Kirstie laying awake tracing circles on his stomach and torso with her nail. "how long have you been awake?" Scott asked "long enough to know that Mitch came in here and took a picture of us sleeping about a half hour ago" Kirstie smiled "typical Mitch" Scott chuckled then Mitch walked in. "oh you're awake, good. I brought starbucks" Mitch smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Mitch handed out drinks and pastries and they all smiled. "thanks Mitchy" Kirstie smiled "thanks Mitchy" Scott said mocking Kirstie. She frowned at him causing Scott to smile, Scott pulled the hood of her Pikachu onesie over her head and she smiled. Scott leaned over and connected their lips. "I love you" Scott smiled "I love you too" Kirstie returned his smile.

Mitch was snapchatting a picture of their breakfast and didn't realized that he had gotten Scott and Kirstie in the picture until he checked twitter and saw screenshots. Shit, Scott and Kirstie are going to kill him. He hoped Scott or Kirstie wouldn't check twitter for a while and he could run off before they got the chance.

Scott checked twitter and looked at Mitch "it was an accident I swear! I'm sorry please don't kill me" Mitch blurted "I'm not mad. I knew you were snapchatting when I kissed her. I don't care" Scott chuckled "oh my god I thought you were going to kill me" Mitch sighed "you're so weird" Kirstie chuckled and finished off her drink. "I'll take the trash" Mitch smiled and collected the empty cups and wrappers. "I have to go to the bathroom" Kirstie said while Mitch was gone. Scott picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Kirstie unzipped the onesie and Scott helped her sit down so she could do her business. It was kind of awkward for both of them.

Scott carried Kirstie back to his bed and sighed. "so everyone agreed that Kirstie needs to rest today so we won't be recording or anything. and they said don't even try to work because you need to relax and we will get you anything you want" Mitch explained "awesome, cuddle day!" Kirstie cheered and hugged Scott. Scott chuckled and kissed her forehead. "selfie selfie selfie" Scott sang and pulled out his phone. Kirstie sat up and connected their lips right before he took the picture. "very funny, I was going to post that selfie" Scott said sarcastically so Kirstie took his phone. she posted the picture an smiled. "ok that works" Scott chuckled and kissed her temple.

Esther hasn't left her apartment or talked to anyone since yesterday. She checked twitter and saw Scott's post of him and Kirstie kissing you. Ester managed to ignore it then she scrolled down and saw Kirstie has a broken leg. She must've done that. She really feels bad, she decided that she's going to have a good pregnancy so the baby doesn't get hurt before she gives it to Scott and leaves. She's planning on moving back out to the mountains and work on a ranch again. She misses the country, it's so busy and loud in the city while in the country it's quiet and the perfect pace.

Scott had left for a minute to get lunch and Mitch left an hour ago to go work on some music with Avi so Kirstie was alone in Scott's bed watching cartoons on adult swim. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her knee that caused her to cry. She laid in bed sobbing in pain. "Oh my gosh Kirstie" Scott gasped and went over to her. "hey what's wrong?" Scott asked bringing her into a hug. "M-My leg" Kirstie sniffed "ok I'll get you some pain killers" Scott smiled slightly and went into the bathroom.

Scott handed Kirstie pain killers and a bottle of doctor pepper. Scott sat next to Kirstie and she leaned on his shoulder. Scott kissed her head and smiled. "I brought you a cheese burger and fries" Scott told Kirstie and went to get the food. "thanks but I don't want a cheese burger" Kirstie smirked "you can't do that with a broken leg" Scott smirked teasing her "test me" she smiled so Scott got up and locked the bedroom door.

Scott went over and kissed Kirstie. He unzipped her Pikachu onesie and tipped her backwards so she was laying flat on the bed. Kirstie pulled on Scott's basketball shorts letting them fall to the floor and smirked. She pulled down Scott's underwear and smirked. She started sucking on his large cock. Scott pulled out of Kirstie's mouth and pulled her onesie all the way off along with her underwear. Scott moved down and started eating out Kirstie causing her to moan. He stood up and thought for a second. He spread her legs being careful with her broken one and pushed himself into her. Kirstie let out a moan as Scott moved into her slowly. Scott leaned forward and kissed her as he thrusted into her. Kirstie sucked on Scott's neck giving him a dark hickey. Scott groaned as his seed shot into Kirstie. He pulled out and laid next to her. I don't know how I'm going to shower" Kirstie pointed out. "Mitch has some shit that makes stuff water proof but it takes hours to dry or we could shrink wrap your leg" Scott suggest "jut shrink wrap" Kirstie sighed so Scott put pants on and went into the kitchen.

"have fun?" Mitch smirked and Scott saw Avi and Kevin were also sitting on the couch. "screw you guys" Scott said and grabbed the shrink wrap. Scott went into the bedroom. He thought for a second then started wrapped Kirstie's cast and made sure water couldn't get in it. "thanks" Kirstie smiled and stood up. They went into the bathroom and got in the shower together.

Mitch looked at Kevin and Avi then they all burst out laughing. "damn that was hilarious" Kevin laughed "his face when you said it then saw Kevin and I" Avi laughed then Scott and Kirstie walked out. Well Kirstie was on crutches. The three boys stopped laughing. "don't say anything or try to hide it, Scott told me what Mitch said and I will kill you all if you mention it" Kirstie threatened so the three boys stopped.

After like ten minutes of awkwardness Kevin finally spoke "so, since Kirstie is feeling a little better we should go out and celebrate her being ok" everyone thought and smiled "ok. sounds fun" Kirstie smiled and they all got up. Kirstie almost fell over so Scott caught her. Scott kissed her neck and helped her back up.

They got to the restaurant and the host looked at Kirstie and sighed. "how many?" the host asked "five" Scott replied "ok follow me" she smiled slightly and the group followed the host to a large table. The five sat down and looked at the menu.

"so we need to get to the studio soon, when do you think you can get there Kirstie?" Avi asked "I can do tomorrow" Kirstie smiled taking a bite of her pasta. "great" Kevin smiled. Scott noticed that Mitch ordered a martini. "you're paying for that" Scott told Mitch. "fine, but why?" Mitch asked "for earlier" Kirstie smirked knowing what Scott was thinking "yup" Scott agreed. "dude they can read each other's minds" Kevin told Avi "no they can't you dumb ass, they just know where some things are going when they are talking" Avi said causing Kevin to frown. They all laughed and continued with their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott yawned and looked at Kirstie laying next to him. He smiled and kissed her neck and collar bone. "good morning sleeping beauty" Scott smiled "morning prince charming, now let me sleep for the rest of the day" Kirstie mumbled "you can't do that because you said you are going to the studio today" Scott smirked "fuck" Kirstie groaned "let's get ready" Scott chuckled and stood up. Kirstie put Scott's pillow over her face and groaned. "Kirstie" Scott groaned and pulled the pillow off her. Suddenly Scott's phone rang so he answered it.

Kirstie sat up and frowned as she saw Scott's face as he listened to the person on the phone. Scott hung up and put his hand over his mouth as he started crying. "Scotty what happened?" Kirstie asked "I have to go to Texas, my sister is really sick and my parents are in another country doing some volunteer work so I have to go take care of her" Scott sniffled "I can go with you" Kirstie offered "no, I won't have much time to spend with you and I don't want you to get sick" Scott sniffled "how long will you be gone?" Kirstie frowned "a couple months, I don't know. they said she has a possibility of death and the illness is really bad" Scott said "ok when do you leave?" Kirstie asked "I have to go as soon as possible so I guess tomorrow" Scott told her so she looked down and frowned. Scott sat next to her and lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eyes. "hey, Mitch will take care of you and if you need to talk, just call me. I don't care if it's three in the morning just call me if you want to or feel the need to" Scott told her then kissed her. "let's get ready to go" Scott smiled slightly so Kirstie nodded and Scott helped her get dressed.

They finished recording but all day neither Kirstie or Scott smiled. "they should have a show called grumpiest couple, these two would qualify" Avi chuckled pointing at Scott and Kirstie so Scott pinned him against. "You should ask before making jokes because at the moment my sister is back in Texas dying and I have to fly out there to take care of her so watch yourself" Scott growled "oh my god why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mitch asked "it didn't come to mind while we were recording" Scott sighed "I'm so sorry" Avi apologized "it's fine, I'm sorry for pinning you against the wall" Scott sighed and helped Kirstie into his car.

Scott was making out with Kirstie on the couch and Mitch walked in. "ok I get that you're leaving tomorrow but could the goodbye make out session make it's way to the bedroom" Mitch said so they stopped making out. "I have to leave early tomorrow so I better get to bed" Scott sighed and stood up. Kirstie stood up and Scott carried her to the bedroom.

Scott laid in bed facing Kirstie and Kirstie was facing Scott. "I love you Scott, I'm going to miss you" Kirstie croaked holding back tears. "I love you too and I'll call you every night until I get you back in my arms" Scott told her and kissed her forehead.

Scott woke up around six o'clock and looked at Kirstie. "bye baby, I'll see you in a couple months" Scott whispered "I love you" he added and kissed her head. he left the note he wrote the previous day for her on the nightstand and quietly walked out of the room with his suitcase. Scott didn't want to wake up Mitch just to drive to the air port so he just used uber.

Scott boarded his plane and sighed. "what's wrong?" the lady next to him asked "how to you know something's wrong?" He asked the lady "I'm a psychic, I get the energy that something is wrong and you're sad" She explained "well, my sister is dying of some disease back home in Texas and I have to leave my girlfriend who has a broken knee here in California so I'm going to miss my girlfriend and I'm worried about my sister" Scott explained "you're Scott Hoying aren't you?" the lady asked "what can you read my name from me?" Scott asked "no, I'm listening to pentatonix right now" she chuckled "oh well thanks for buying the album" Scott smiled then put his head phones on.

Kirstie woke up and Scott was gone. He left for Texas. She frowned and laid on his side of the bed. She stuck her nose deep into Scott's pillow and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Kirstie looked up and saw an envelope with her name on it. she grabbed it and pulled the paper out.

 _Kirstie, I love you. I didn't want to wake you up so sleep in as late as you want. I told Mitch to check on you around ten. My flight lands around noon in California time. I will call you when my plane lands. I love you so much Kirstie, I hope by the time I get back you have that cast off of your leg. I miss you already. I wish I could give you a kiss right now. I won't make this too long. I hope your leg gets better, I love you soooooooo much.  
love, your favorite boyfriend Scott :)_

Kirstie smiled and put the paper in the drawer. "hey Kirstie, glad you're awake" Mitch smiled walking in so Kirstie nodded slightly "how are you feeling?" Mitch asked sitting on the bed "I miss Scott, he always gives me a good morning kiss to get me up" Kirstie whined "I know. I miss him too. he is my best friend and we haven't been away from each other this long since we met" Mitch explained with a frown.

A few hours later Scott's plane landed and he immediately called Kirstie. They talked the whole half hour it took the taxi to get Scott to his parents' house where his sister is staying.

Scott walked in and put his stuff in his child hood bedroom. He went to the room his sister Lauren is in and sighed. "hey" Scott smiled slightly and walked inside. "you're only in your twenties what are you doing getting sick?" Scott chuckled "it was an animal bite" the live in nurse she's required to have during the day replied so Scott chuckled. Lauren started coughing so Scott took a bowl over allowing her to throw up.

|five months later|

Scott woke up and went to go check on Lauren. He walked in and saw she was in the same position she fell asleep in and the nurse wasn't in the house. "Lauren?" Scott asked and walked over. "Lauren!" he shouted but still no reply. He looked at her face and saw it was pale. He checked for a pulse and there wasn't one. "Lauren!" Scott cried and freaked out. His sister just died. Scott got up and attempted to call his parents. they didn't pick up so he just called the ambulance.

Scott stood on the front porch with tears pouring down his cheeks as the medics loaded his sister into the ambulance after they assured him she is dead. Scott's parents are on their way back so Scott decided just to go back to his room. He laid on his bed and sobbed. He was getting a call from Mitch but he just ignored it. He couldn't believe his sister had just died, she was only in her twenties. She had so much more she needed to do in life. Scott didn't move the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott's parent's got back to their house in Texas after hearing the news and found Scott in his room staring at the ceiling. "oh baby come here" Scott's mom sighed so Scott got up and hugged her. "she didn't deserve to die" Scott sniffled "I know and you two were really close too" Scott's mom sniffled tears flowed down her cheeks. "we aren't going to have a big funeral just have her buried and some people are going to say prayers" Scott's mom sniffled so he nodded.

Scott stood outside next to his sister's grave as her casket was slowly lowered down into the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks and the sounds of the priest just became slurs. "Scott!" his mom hissed so he looked up "would you like to say a few words?" the priest asked "no, I'm fine" Scott mumbled then they all finished and went back to their houses.

Scott changed clothes and packed his suitcase. "are you really leaving tomorrow?" Scott's dad asked "yeah, I have a girlfriend and Pentatonix has to finish this album before we go on tour in two months" Scott sighed so his dad nodded and walked off. Scott sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He picked up his phone and got an idea. He jumped up and put his shoes on.

Scott got to the tattoo parlor and sat down. "hello, what can I do for you?" a tall buff man asked Scott. "I want my sister's name tattooed over my heart" Scott replied "alright choose a font and sit down" the man smiled so Scott chose a font and sat down.

Scott looked at his chest in the mirror and smiled "forever in my heart Lauren Hoying" read the tattoo. Scott's mom walked int othe room and saw the tattoo on his chest. "that's sweet" she spoke "I miss her" Scott sighed and hugged his mom. "get to bed. you have a plane to catch tomorrow" Scott's mom smiled so Scott climbed into his bed.

Kirstie stood in the air port and smiled as she saw Scott. She ran and jumped on Scott wrapping her legs around his waist. Mitch was just snapchatting it all. "I missed you so much" Kirstie smiled so Scott smiled and kissed her. "I love you Kirstie" Scott smiled and noticed her cast was off her knee and she was ok. "Oh my god you don't have a cast" Scott smiled "I know I got it off two months ago and I wanted to surprise you" Kirstie smiled so Scott kissed her again.

"hey let's go on a date in the park tonight" Scott told Kirstie "ok" Kirstie smiled "be ready in an hour" Scott told her so Kirstie smiled and went to her apartment that she moved back into.

Scott held Kirstie's hand and they walked through the park and Scott stopped Kirstie. "stay here" Scott smiled then disappeared in the darkness. Kirstie stood where Scott told her to wait then a bunch of lights turned on and she saw writing on the sidewalk saying follow the lights. She smiled and followed the trail of lights. She got to the end and it was blackness. A light turned on saying will then another saying you and two more that said marry me. The lights revealed Scott waiting in the middle on one knee with a ring. "Kirstie Maldonado will you marry me?" Scott smiled and Kirstie stepped forward with tears in her eyes. "yes" Kirstie smiled with tears of joy. Scott put the ring on her finger and stood up. Scott smashed their lips together and picked Kirstie up. "I love you so much" Scott smiled "I love you too" Kirstie smiled. Scott brought Kirstie into a tight hug and smiled.

Kirstie sat on Scott's lap in his apartment and couldn't stop smiling. Scott kissed her neck and smiled. "I will love you forever" Scott told Kirstie "I will love you five ever" Kirstie smiled cheesily. "what?" Scott chuckled "forever is too short so I will love you five ever" Kirstie smiled "oh ok" Scott chuckled "you two are adorable" Mitch smiled "I'm pretty sure Kirstie is a billion times more adorable than me" Scott smiled "so when there's tiny versions of Scott and Kirstie running around will you guys have your own house" Avi asked "haha yes, Mitch needs his beauty sleep and tiny versions of Scott will not prevent that or else they will all be headless tiny Scotts" Mitch chuckled "the tiny versions of me will be the sexiest little things ever and of course we are getting a house" Scott chuckled. "wait if we go on tour will the tiny versions of them two go with us?" Kevin asked "can we just call them children?" Kirstie asked "yes" Scott chuckled "oh and speaking of children I've got a surprise for you" Kirstie smiled standing up. Scott looked confused and Kirstie smiled.

Kirstie turned to the side and lifted up her shirt to reveal her baby bump. "oh my god are you serious?" Scott smiled "yes, I'm five months along" She smiled so Scott hugged her. "what about Esther?" Scott said suddenly remembering he got her pregnant a long time ago "she got an abortion and moved to a ranch out in the mountains" Avi explained so Scott kissed Kirstie. "I love you" Scott smiled "I love you too" Kirstie returned his smile. "they are so adorable, it makes me want to go out and get a boyfriend then have kids" Mitch sighed "you do know that men can't get pregnant right?" Kevin asked Mitch "oh if they could I'd have like fifty kids running around this place" Mitch smirked "ew, that's gross. stop" Avi said. "I'm tired" Kirstie yawned "let's go to bed" Scott smiled and picked her up.

Scott dropped Kirstie on his bed and took his shirt off. "Scotty, I don't have pajamas and I don't want to sleep in my jeans" Kirstie whined "sleep naked or I could lend you one of my shirts, I personally would love the first option" Scott smirked then went to get some shorts to sleep in. When he looked at Kirstie she was still thinking "I have missed you and so has someone else" Scott whispered so Kirstie smirked "not while everyone is here" She teased causing Scott to frown. Kirstie went to the closet and took one of his shirts. She took her clothes off and put the shirt on. Scott chuckled as he saw the shirt went down to her knees. "is it really that bad?" Kirstie asked "No, you just look really sexy like that" Scott smiled "did you get a tattoo?" Kirstie asked looking at Scott's bare chest "yeah, for my sister" Scott explained holding back tears "awe that's so sweet" Kirstie smiled slightly and pulled him down on the bed next to her.

Scott smiled at Kirstie and kissed her. "why didn't I notice your baby bump earlier?" Scott asked "I was wearing a really loose shirt" Kirstie smiled "well our baby is going to beautiful just like her mom" Scott smiled "I don't know the gender yet but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we will find out the gender" Kirstie told him "sounds amazing" Scott smiled and scooted up to the pillow.

Scott hugged Kirstie and lifted the long shirt up to feel Kirstie's stomach and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Scott smirked and moved his hand to her pussy and rubbed it causing her to moan loudly. "Scott" Kirstie hissed and slapped his chest. "I love you" Scott said with a cheesy smile.

Mitch, Avi and Kevin were in the living room talking when they heard Kirstie moan. "I thought they said they were tired" Avi said "of us, yes. of each other, no" Mitch smirked "guys can I ask you something?" Kevin asked "sure" Avi said flatly "have you ever had a threesome?" Kevin asked so Avi and Mitch looked at each other, "Avi you first" Mitch commanded "um no I have not" Avi said flatly trying not to laugh "I haven't either, why do you ask?" Mitch asked "I don't know but I've just wondered what it's like" Kevin said being maybe a little too honest. "well you could join Scott and Kirstie" Avi snickered "I don't think so" Kevin sighed and they all laughed and kept drinking.

Kevin stayed sober because he knew he had to drive home but Avi and Mitch were completely drunk. Mitch stood up and walked over to Avi. "I wonder what it's like to kiss someone with a beard" Mitch slurred and kissed Avi. Avi was too drunk to even realize Mitch was a boy so he kissed back. Mitch stood up and dragged Avi into the bedroom. Mitch pushed Avi onto the bed and took his shirt off. Mitch smirked and kissed Avi again. They ended up having full drunk sex.

Scott woke up and Looked at Kirstie. "good morning beautiful" Scott smiled and kissed Kirstie softly. "no, let me sleep" Kirstie groaned "come on you have to get out of bed" Scott told her pulling her so she was sitting up. "but I'm tired" She groaned "but you have a doctor's appointment today" Scott mocked her "leave me alone" Kirstie mumbled "but I want to do something fun with you today since it's been five months since I've seen you" Scott begged "fine I'm getting up" Kirstie groaned and stood up. Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind "I love you" Scott smiled and Kirstie changed into decent clothes for others to see he in.

Scott noticed Mitch wasn't up yet so he stood there confused then walked into his bedroom. Scott was surprised to see Avi in bed with Mitch. "what the fuck?" Scott accidentally said out loud then Avi woke up and looked around. Mitch woke up and looked at Scott then at Avi next to him. "we didn't did we?" Avi asked worried "and sat up and noticed he's naked "I'm leaving and I believe you did" Scott smirked "um this is awkward" Mitch pointed out. "I'm just going to get dressed and take some pain killers for this hang over and for some reason my legs are sore" Avi sighed and stood up. "yeah that's normal after gay sex" Mitch sighed "can we talk about this later when we are both not hung over?" Avi asked so Mitch nodded and Avi got dressed and left.

Scott looked at Kirstie sitting at the table eating nutella on an apple. "what time is your appointment?" Scott asked "ten what time is it?" She replied "nine thirty" Scott told her. "shit we better go. It takes a while to get there" Kirstie said jumping up. Scott threw a shirt on and they both put shoes on. Scott grabbed his keys then they left.

Kirstie was laying on a bed and Scott sat beside her. "hey, Kirstie how are you?" the doctor smiled and sat down on the spinning stool thing. "you must be Kirstie's boyfriend Scott, she's told me a little about you" The doctor smiled looking at Scott while putting gel on Kirstie's stomach. "yes, and she is my fiancé now" Scott smiled "oh that's amazing" the doctor smiled and put the wand on Kirstie's stomach "he just found out yesterday about the baby" Kirstie smiled "oh wow, why didn't you tell him sooner?" the doctor asked "I wanted to surprise him when he got back from Texas" Kirstie explained "I proposed then later that night I found out we are going to have a baby" Scott chuckled "well do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asked "yes" Kirstie smiled "it's a boy" the doctor smiled "oh my god that's amazing" Scott smiled "he'll look just as amazing as his daddy" Kirstie smiled "do you want pictures of the ultrasound?" the doctor asked "yes" Kirstie smiled so the doctor left the room for a second. "I love you" Scott smiled "can we tell the fans?" Kirstie asked "what ever you want" Scott smiled then the doctor came back in with a strip of pictures of the baby. "thank you" Kirstie smiled "no problem, see you next month" the doctor smiled and the two left.

Kirstie took a picture of the photos from the ultrasound and posted it on twitter but didn't say the gender. Scott leaned and took a selfie while he kissed Kirstie. He tweeted the picture telling people he's going to be a father and he's glad to be back in California with Kirstie. "we should have a contest for names" Scott suggested "well we should ask the fans for names and who's ever we choose will get a free signed pentatonix poster" Scott explained as he drove. Kirstie laughed as she got a text from Mitch.  
TEXT- FROM: MITCH TO: KIRSTIE- what is it? mini Scott or Mini you?  
TEXT- FROM: KIRSTIE TO: MITCH- you'll have to find out with everyone else in the world  
TEXT- FROM: MITCH TO: KIRSTIE- I'll deal with you later

Mitch sighed as someone knocked on the door. He opened it and allowed Avi to come inside. "we need to talk about last night" Mitch sighed "yeah, so am I gay?" Avi asked confused "kiss me sober" Mitch said "what?" Avi asked "kiss me while you're sober, if you like it you're gay if not you're straight and we forget about this whole thing" Mitch explained so Avi nodded. Mitch leaned in and connected their lips. Avi closed his eyes and kissed Mitch.

They pulled back and Avi smiled slightly "what did you think?" Mitch asked "you are a really good kisser?" Avi smiled "so are we on for a date tonight?" Mitch asked "yeah" Avi smiled then Scott and Kirstie walked in. "hey guys what's up?" Scott asked "nothing just talking" Mitch smiled "Ok cool" Kirstie smiled "well is it a boy or a girl?" Avi asked "we aren't telling" Scott smirked "damn you" Mitch said and Kirstie went to the kitchen "do you have any pickles?" Kirstie asked "you don't even like pickles" Scott said confused "I know I just want a pickle really badly" Kirstie sighed "you can eat my pickle" Scott smirked "ew y'all are nasty" Mitch said "says you who fucked Avi last night because you were drunk" Scott chuckled "we all agree to not tell anyone about that right?" Avi asked "well all you have to do is hide it from the world because the rest of PTX already knows" Kirstie smiled and found some cookies. "be careful, you can't blame all your weight on the baby" Mitch chuckled "shut up" Kirstie hissed "why?" Mitch smirked "because I'm a girl and I'm pregnant and you probably know you won't win this" Kirstie explained "I can win, just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean you can boss me around" Mitch replied "Mitch please don't" Scott said so Kirstie walked over and twisted Mitch's ear and pulled him on the floor.

"Oww you fucking bitch" Mitch hissed and stood up. "don't piss me off" Kirstie grumbled so Mitch slapped her across the face. "Mitch!" Scott screeched "just because she has a vagina doesn't make it ok for her to abuse me and not ok for me to hit her back" Mitch grumbled "Mitch just sit down please" Avi said calmly pulling on Mitch's hand. Mitch jerked his hand back and accidentally elbowed Kirstie in the stomach really hard. "Oh my god Kirstie I'm so sorry" Mitch apologized seeing Kirstie toppled over in pain. "it hurts so much" Kirstie gasped with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Let's get you laying down" Scott said calmly and carried Kirstie to the bedroom.

Scott laid Kirstie in his bed and looked at her. He sat next to her and lifted up her shirt. He ran his fingers lightly over her baby bump and kissed it. He looked up and Kirstie's tear stained cheeks and smiled slightly. "I love you and I'm sure our baby will be ok. Mitch isn't that strong" Scott assured Kirstie causing her to smile "I love you too" Kirstie smiled so Scott kissed her. Scott took his shirt off and laid next to Kirstie. He rested his hand on her stomach and smiled. he couldn't believe that in only four months he was going to be a father.


	8. Chapter 8

}4 months later{

Scott and Kirstie had found a house they just need to sign some papers and move their stuff in. They planned to do that in the morning but they had to do it later. Kirstie woke up to a sudden pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw the bed around her was went then she felt the sharp pain again. "Scott!" Kirstie hissed "hmm?" Scott mumbled "My water broke" Kirstie said so Scott shot up. "oh my god are you serious?" Scott asked and Kirstie nodded then the sharp pain hit her again. "we need to go" Kirstie commanded so Scott put his flip flops and a shirt on then put shoes on Kirstie before grabbing the diaper bag and rushing to the hospital.

Scott sent out a text to everyone in his family, Pentatonix and Kirstie's family saying the baby is coming. Scott walked into the room Kirstie is in and sat next to her. Kirstie groaned in pain and the doctor walked in. The doctor gave her a shot that numbs her legs and lower back so it won't hurt as much and looked at Kirstie. "ok it looks like your contractions are five minutes apart so I'm guessing another ten minutes then you'll be ready to start pushing" The doctor explained and Kirstie groaned. "you're ok, you'll get our baby out of you then it'll all be over and we'll have our baby in our arms instead of inside you" Scott said trying to help. Kirstie squeezed his hand as she felt more pain.

Ten minutes later a few doctors walked in and one smiled at Kirstie. "ready?" one doctor asked Kirstie "yeah" Kirstie "ok I'm going to tell you to push and you're going to keep pushing while I count to ten after ten you can rest for a few seconds" the doctor explained so Kirstie nodded "ready, push" the doctor said so Kirstie squeezed Scott's hand tightly and pushed. after five more times the doctor announced his head was almost out. "push" the doctor commanded so Kirstie squeezed Scott's hand and screamed out in pain. "last one" the doctor smiled so Kirstie pushed again and sighed as she heard her baby cry. "dad do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Scott so he smiled and got up. the doctor handed him some scissors and he cut the cord. the doctors took the baby to wash him and dress him so Scott sat back next to Kirstie. "I can't feel my hand now" Scott chuckled "you didn't need it" Kirstie chuckled and the doctors walked out with their baby boy. "he is seven pounds flat and eighteen and three quarters inches" the doctor smiled and handed the baby to Kirstie. "what's his name?" the nurse asked "Chris Blue Hoying" Kirstie smiled "well he looks very happy" the nurse smiled and Scott smiled at his baby boy. "can I take him out to show the others?" Scott asked so Kirstie nodded and handed Chris to Scott. "hey buddy, it's daddy. you're going to be a handsome little guy and get all the ladies" Scott cooed slightly rocking Chris. "I'll be right back" Scott told Kirstie "ok, be careful and don't drop him" Kirstie smiled "I won't" Scott chuckled and walked out.

Scott rounded the corner to the waiting room and everyone stood up. "say hi to Chris Blue Hoying" Scott smiled looking down at his child in his arms. "oh my god he's so adorable" Mitch smiled "he's going to be a ladies man" Kevin smiled "or a mans man" Avi smiled "I think he will determine his sexuality in about fifteen years" Scott chuckled "oh Scott he's adorable" Scott's mom smiled then Chris started crying. "oh hey do you want mommy? let's take you back to mommy" Scott cooed and walked back into the room Kirstie is in.

Avi smiled and hugged Mitch from behind and rested his chin on Mitch's shoulder. "I want a kid" Mitch sighed "well our only option is adoption" Avi chuckled and kissed Mitch's neck. "I love you Avs" Mitch smiled "I love you too Mitchy" Avi smiled and they sat back down. Avi leaned over planted a kiss on Mitch's lips and smiled. "who hold up did y'all two just kiss?" Kevin asked "yeah why?" Mitch smiled "wait are you guys dating?" Scott's sister asked. Scott has two sisters well one now, the other died four months ago. "yeah why?" Avi asked "how long?" Kevin asked "four months" Mitch smiled "how did we not know?" Kevin asked well you would've if you noticed us walk into rehearsal every morning holding hands and randomly kiss and we've been spending a lot more time together than we used to" Mitch explained "well ok" Kevin sighed then Kirstie and Scott walked out will a baby in a carrier/car seat.

They latched the baby seat into the piece buckled into the car and Kirstie sat in the back next to the baby. Scott drove them to the apartment and smiled as he carried his baby inside. "this is where you will me living for a week or two then we will have our own house with all your stuff in it" Scott smiled as he held the baby. Kirstie sat on the couch so Scott sat next to her. Kirstie took Chris from Scott and Scott pulled out his phone. He took a selfie and announced the winner of the name competition. Kirstie pulled down her shirt allowing Chris to suck on her nipple. "he's perfect" Kirstie smiled "Just like you" Scott smiled and kissed Kirstie. "what do we do now?" Kirstie asked "well we just wing it and hope he turns out ok" Scott smiled "what do we do about tour? we are leaving in three weeks and I'm not leaving my baby with one of our parents for a year" Kirstie sighed "we take him with us so then we can have a crew member babysit while we do our shows which is only a few hours and I'm pretty sure he'll sleep most the time" Scott smiled "ok so crib? there's not one that will fit in the bus?" Kirstie asked "someone could build us a special temporary attachment for one of the bunks and make a bunk crib" Scott smiled "ok well you've had time to think" Kirstie chuckled "I do think about a lot, it's mostly about you and Chris though" Scott smiled and she leaned on his shoulder and looked at her baby in her arms. He stopped sucking on her nipple and yawned. He cuddled up in Kirstie's arms and fell asleep. "we should put him in his bed" Scott sighed "we don't have a crib for him" Kirstie reminded Scott "we do have a dresser drawer though" Scott smiled and got up.

Scott emptied one of his drawers and pulled it all the way out and set it on the floor since his drawers are unstable and fall out easily. He grabbed a pillow and put it in the bottom of the drawer then draped a blanket over the drawer and added some of the blankets he got Chris. He set the drawer against the wall and called Kirstie in. She laughed and set Chris in the drawer. "that will work for now" Kirstie smiled and they walked back out to the couch. "No, wyatt stay out of here. you're not allowed in here until I move out" Scott said picking the cat up. He set the cat in the living room then closed the bedroom door.

Scott sat on the couch next to Kirstie and smiled. Kirstie rested her head I Scott's chest and sighed. "I'm so tired and sore" Kirstie groaned "I could imagine so, that looks painful" Scott said "I am not doing that again" Kirstie chuckled then Mitch and Avi walked in. "hey, you guys. where's the baby?" Avi asked "In our bedroom sleeping" Kirstie told them. "oh ok cool" Avi smiled and sat down, Mitch sat on Avi's lap. "I know it's been like four moths since you guys started dating but I still can't believe that you turned Avi gay" Scott told Mitch "I can do that to any straight boy" Mitch smirked and Avi frowned a bit. "but you are the only man for me" Mitch assured Avi and kissed him.

In the middle of the night Chris started crying so Scott got up and picked him up. "hey buddy what's the matter?" Scott whispered rocking Chris in his arms. After Chris fell asleep again Scott put him back in his bed but all he did was cry again "do you just want to chill with me for awhile?" Scott chuckled and sat in bed. "hey sorry I didn't get up" Kirstie whispered "that's ok, I don't mind. go back to sleep you need it" Scott smiled and kissed Kirstie before she laid back down. Scott smiled at his baby in his arms. "you're so perfect" Scott smiled and continued to lightly rock him back and forth for another hour or so.


End file.
